percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Karikamiya
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Karikamiya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 12:07, December 21, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 20:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Veni, Vidi, Fugi 20:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! Please feel free to message me if you have any questions, or if you just want someone to show you around. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 21:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki!!!!! Hey Karikamiya! Your recognize me? I'm your friend from the Camp Half Blood Wiki!!!! Moodle 13:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) How's you do that to Nyx's Cabin? It had a 'previous' and 'next' chapter buttons !! how's u do that ? Luna-daughter of Artemis 11:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) HERE COMES THE HUNTERS Added a new chapter to my FANFiC!! here is the link: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Please do read, thank you. Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You can make an avatar on Lunaii , Eloui , Yahoo Avatars, and Face Your Manga. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 17:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver!! Just added two more chaps to my FanFic. Please read! it has the Capture the Flag chapter. ^^ Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 07:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: I was wondering if No, I haven't read that series, though I think I was going to at one point, but never got around to it. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 20:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Your Story =D Hey, So Demetra's a daughter of what? Aphrodite? I like your story a lot, it has that X factor for stories if you get what I mean. And more over, Its great honestly it is but I think you need to clear it out more and watch out for your grammar (but its okay to overlook- I've overlooked a dozen times xD). But you just need a clear statement there, and make them a bit longer if you can so that it'll be more worthwhile (Not that its not). Any way, 7 out 10 ^^ Great Job ! Luna-daughter of Artemis 02:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) HEYHEY~PICTURE Hey. just wanna ask where did you get/create the pic of Macky Adams? Thanks! Luna Silver 02:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Updated My Fan Fiction Hey there. I just updated my FanFiction. Hope you can read. Here's the LiNK: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks!! Hope I can have your Feedback Luna Silver 06:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes but she wanted to see Drew when she lectured her. Its actually much simpler that dream comunication and real life appearences. Thepersonyouleastexpect 16:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh and thank you for laughing and the Justin Beiber part, I don't like him that much either and would like to somehow encorporate him into all my stories as comedy. Thepersonyouleastexpect 16:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I just don't like Justin Beiber. Sounds like a girl when he sings. And well... Drew IS mean. You've read The Lost Hero right? You read what she's said to Piper and did to Mitchell and Lacey? THE SHOES OF SHAME? Hmm HMM? Thepersonyouleastexpect 03:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis is Updated. Please read :D Sorry, I haven't been here for a while and I haven't updated my FanFic. Anyhow. If you have time please read.Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Check out my blog post: Hi Karikamiya! I just wanted to let you know because you seem to be online to check out my blog post that proposes improving the wikis categorization system. Point ---> User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization. Thanks! Matortheeternal 14:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Coolness! Glad you like that story. Now I am going to make a story about Apollo meeting Okami the japanese sun godess! Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 22:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Justin Beiber, feilds of punishment? YAY!! Eva, Daughter of Hades/TPYLE!!! 14:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, prefrances (I think you know that) uncheck the little box thingy. Then you twill have a link in your siggie! Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 08:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Randomness WARNING: THIS IS A RANDOM MESSEGE Don't hate on the Hayley pics or they'll hate on you. Why the cabbage are they making a Justin Beiber movie? They should make one about my CAT. Logan Lerman Is Freaking HOT. If you don't agree your insane, or ''a dude. My cat is a poster model. I'm serious, she has posed for posters. Rescue cat do rescue! Cause your justa, baby, baby, baby, DOLL! Cabbages! Cabbages! Cabbages! Cabbages! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Omg it's Whinnie the Pooh! Jalapeno! I got that shamwow now! I gotta feeling, that this owl is really creepy. Kangaroo ate your food. Teddy bear! Can we believe that docter are actually certified to touch our face? Hawiian Punch! Wahoo Punch? What the heck is this place? BYEEEEEEE '''End of random messege.' Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 08:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have mastered the art of random and fandom. And to be random just say random things and do weird stuff. I should know because I have some VERY wierd friends. Actually they're only one person, but she's still pretty weird. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 15:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I need help on deciding Eva's immortal parent. Any thought. It can't be Apollo tho... Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 04:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) First, if it was Eros it would seem like I'd be copying someone...Second, you tell me first. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 22:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait you live in the Philipines right? Question, is the computer translating, or are you writing in english? Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 23:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh and btw, how did you upload the eLoui KawaiiPandah anime doll? Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 23:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing you're pinoy too because you used "Hehe" i could be wrong about the message that you left me, yes, i live in the Philippines. about my Fan fiction; i'll see what i can do and thank you :-) [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 11:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Explains why, i always get the messages from you after school. At the time I sent this message you're probably asleep! Btw we take chinese classes sometimes, called 'enrichment'. It is petty boring. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 22:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) North America. Not gonna tell you if its Canada or the US. (BTW its the US) And sure, witch one? Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 22:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and.... I think...You'll have to tell about the part more, befrore I choose a charachter. And sure, I'm up for a collab. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 00:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Woa, your like up really early or I am up really late (witch I am) I made a new charachter JUST now. Eva could be a friend of Melinoe and I've made a new character like just a few minutes ago.... So yeah, and that sounds really interesting...Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 06:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Collab. Yeah well thats one of the hardest parts of collabs I think...Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 16:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) sssssssss, Cause I just make new charachters... And I really don't mind making new ones cause, I think I have stories for most of them, except Rosalia Weaver....Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 18:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thats a good idea! She's going to be daughter of Poseidon, I haven't made many of thoughs yet...Also Kasey sound freakin AWESOME!! And actually, I think I've come up with a name. How does Dark Roses sound? Oh, and BTW it's Rosalia not Rosalinda, but its no big.Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 00:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Still pondering on that tho....I have some other ideas to, but hard to decide. I think about it after I finished my homework...Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 22:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Be aware that I might change the name at any moment, and may I ask you, your, age first....Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 22:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...im 11 going on twelve, but I have the reading level of a 17 year old, and possibly the mind of a 13 year old...Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) What time is it where you are? Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm 11 and my birthday is on May 13....IT GONNA BE ON FRIDAY THE THIRTEETH THIS YEAR!!!!! AHHHH!! Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Strange, but you know you share you birthday with like, 36 other people all over the world. and on Dark Roses, kk. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) It's 8:57 at night here. Well thats because we have to message each other alot. and you create a catagory page by typing in the catagory in the catagory box thing and save then, if its red you click on it and it will let you create a catagory page. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 03:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No prob.Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 03:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well g'night. It's 11:12 PM over here and I'm getting tired. probably don't want to message me any more after I send this.Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 05:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) HI! heyy. sorry haven't replied earlier. school's been going crazyyy. well, it's still crazy. XD and yeah, i'm asian. and proud. XD though i speak english very well. :))) and yeah, i read manga, but not that much anymore. XD how 'bout you? and i have a new collab, "For the Record." :) i'll continue Island of Anatai and my other stories as soon as i have time! thanks!! :DD --Cello freak 05:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Answer to your amazing question HEy does Andromeda Jackson have stories? If she have I so want to read themKari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhh.. yeah she does, here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6615310/1/14_Years_Later I'll be revising it soon so it will change. Thanx for asking Fan'o'Stuff was Here 12:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, been gone camping all weekend....Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 18:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC)